Deleite
by No Limits Baby
Summary: Lo quería, realmente lo amaba, y el igual ¿No? [GregxConnie]


_**-Deleite-**_

Estaba tirada en medio de la habitación. Se tocaba el estomago, agitada, mientras se arqueaba, quería vomitar. Metió dos de sus dedos pertenecientes a su mano derecha y empezó a aventurarse por su boca, toco la campanilla, y una arqueada junto con un quejido salieron, repitió el procedimiento, hasta que simplemente vomito.

La comida del mismo día salía a veces a trozos por su boca. El horrendo sabor de todo lo anteriormente degustado estaba presente en su paladar, sentía como los ojos le lloraban, empezaban a salirle mocos, hasta que también parte del vomito salía de la nariz.

Se sostenía su largo cabello marrón por un mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de buscar apoyo en el suelo.

Una arqueada más y el charco de vomito se hacía cada vez más grande. La comida todavía podía ser reconocida, no era difícil hacerlo.

La comida aun estaba dentro de su nariz, salía aquella mezcla de saliva, mocos y vomito de su organismo. El sentir de algo obstruyéndole una de sus vías nasales la hicieron vomitar más, siendo únicamente saliva junto con otros residuos de comida los que entraban o querían entrar a la calificación de vomito.

-Te viste realmente linda, Connie...- Escucho el susurro del hombre de barba sentado en la habitación que se supone es de su hijo, el cual estaba en una misión junto con las Gems, y lo más seguro tardarían unas cuantas horas más.

Connie sonrió débilmente. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, y de su nariz colgaba un pequeño moco junto con restos de pan o carne, como de salchicha, mal masticadas.

El hombre le tendió los brazos a la niña, quien gustosa, como pudo, se acerco, evadiendo el charco de vomito que dejo.

El señor Univers estaba con los pantalones abajo, tocándose mientras miraba, sin apartar los ojos, a la pequeña vomitando.  
Verla arqueándose y llorando realmente le encantaba y verla vomitar simplemente hacia que su miembro se pusiera duro.  
Los sonidos que emitía al momento de vomitar le daban escalofríos.  
Simplemente perfecta.

La niña se arrodillo, y acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja, dejando rastros de vomito en el. No se había molestado en limpiarla, al señor Universe le encantaba de esa manera.

Empezó a masturba el miembro, saboreando el amargo sabor de su vomito, pero a la vez el peludo pene que tenía al frente.

Sin más empezó a chupársela, tenían tiempo haciéndolo así que ella estaba más o menos entrenada.  
Después de todo, al principio ella no quería hacerlo, es más recuerda que todo se dio por accidente, se había quedado con Steven a dormir, pero por obras del destino, su padre igual.  
Lo hicieron de manera callada, ella ahogando sus llantos de desespero y asco.

Igual le termino gustando después de...¿Cuántas? ¿5 o 10 veces?

Simplemente se acostumbro a tal grado que le termino gustando.

Al día de hoy, ella esta vilmente enamorada del que alguna vez fue el hombre que la violo.

Gregory la paro de su tarea, simplemente vio a la niña a los ojos, una cara de tonta enamorada era lo que podía ver en ella.  
Sonrió, para levantar la cabeza en un gesto rápido.

"Súbete" fue lo que dio a entender el hombre.

Connie acepto, rápidamente se bajo sus bragas, y se subió la falta, dejando al descubierto su parte noble, con apenas unos vellos saliendo.

Se subió encima del hombre, quien la ayudo a posicionarse encima del miembro viril. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo como su pequeña rajita era tocada por la punta del pene del hombre; el cual, fue poco a poco entrando, sintiendo el interior de la niña acoplarse a su miembro.

-Oh...mmmm- Gimió Connie, sintiéndose exquisitamente profanada por aquel miembro que, para su deleite, sentía que palpitaba, haciendo más deliciosa esta experiencia.

Continuaron, Connie subía y bajaba, arriba y abajo, lo único para ella en este mundo era el señor universe y su persona. Sentía hermoso cada vez que Greg se atrevía a gemir su nombre, oh le hacia algún cumplido mientras realizaban el acto sexual.

-Ahh... ah!- Salió de la boca de Connie, las embestidas iban cada vez mas profundo, ella casi sentía o pensaba que llegaba al limite de su aparato reproductor.

Greg paro un momento, saco su miembro de la vagina de Connie, siendo despedido a las malas junto con un gemido pequeño y un puchero de parte de Connie.  
La acostó, ella inmediatamente abrió las piernas, dejando una vista entera de su rajita completamente mojada junto con la entrada de su ano.

Un deleite para Greg.

Volvió a lo suyo, entro nuevamente en la niña, la tomaba de su escasa cintura y empezaba a embestirla con fuerza. La pequeña solo se dignaba a gemir, a balbucear, pero lo único entendible en sus balbuceos y gemidos llenos de placer, era "Greg"

Iba cada vez más rápido, todo lo que su energía le daba. Sudoroso, jadeando, suspirando de vez en cuando el nombre de la niña que tenia debajo de el. Realmente excitante le era todo esto.  
La adrenalina de que podían ser atrapados con las manos en la masa, simplemente hacia que toda esta situación se hiciera cada vez mejor, aun cuando sabía que podía ir directo a la cárcel.

La cara de enamorada total en Connie era evidente, sus mejillas rojas, sus cejas arqueadas y sus pobres ojos entre abiertos; solo eran el vil esfuerzo de la pequeña niña de piel de color para ver a los ojos a aquel hombre que sin duda, era, para ella, su gran amor.

Paro, saco su miembro nuevamente, pero esta vez, entro en el culito de Connie.

Hecho un chillido, su amor no era precisamente alguien cuidadoso a la hora de hacerlo, pero aun así, como sabia que a el le gustaba, a ella también.

El sentirse invadida por un lugar donde jamás lo habían hecho, realmente le encantaba, eso significaba que seguramente Greg se siente ya tan satisfecho de su vagina, que ahora quiere su culito.

Eso significa que el la quiere realmente toda.

Las embestidas llegaban de manera rápida, sin ningún tipo de preparación para la niña en esa entrada. Casi ponía los ojos en blanco de lo genial que se sentía. No paraba de gemir, sudorosa, respirando el olor de su propio vomito que bañaba a la habitación entera, era una velada entre ellos, exquisita.

Entraba y salía, entraba y salía, de manera deliciosa era como hacia este proceso, sudaba, jadeaba, gemían el nombre del contrario, deleitándose con las sensaciones que les brindaba este terrible acto que ambos estaban cometiendo.

No es como que Greg quisiera o amara a Connie, pero como ya se dijo, le excitaba el peligro que corría con la relación que mantenía con la niña.

Por su parte, Connie, estaba tan locamente enamorada, que si Greg quería que alguien mas la tocara así como el lo hace, mientras el sonría y este feliz, o mejor, le guste, ella lo hará. Haría todo por ese hombre que ahora mismo la estaba penetrando por el culo.

-Oh... Connie...- gimió Greg, sintiéndose en su limite. Realmente el quería correrse dentro del culito de la nena, así que continuo, hasta sentirse explotar dentro de ella, dejando todo su semen dentro de Connie.

Se sentía llena, invadida por un liquido caliente, casi ardiendo. Exquisito. Realmente el la quería para correrse dentro de ella.

La niña respiraba rápido, al igual que el hombre que estaba encima de ella.  
Se miraron por instantes, hasta que ella se atrevió a levantar el brazo, y tocar la mejilla del viejo, junto con su barba que rodeaba su boca.

-Te amo...- murmuro.

Greg solo hizo una mueca.

Iba a ser un problema quitársela de encima cuando se aburra de ella.

 **[N/A: Lo siento.]**


End file.
